percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wingless Angel-Chapter 30
Wingless Angel-Chapter 30 Author's Note:Mature Content. Please be advised. Theresa P.O.V I dreamt of a similiar dream, the Serpent biting the Black Eagle's neck. The Eagle struggled and slowly, it's strength began to fade, slowly it's wings began to slowly lose their beat and the life in the Eagle's eyes began to fade. Then another Eagle appeared and attacked the Serpent. The Serpent released it's grip on the Black Eagle, the Eagle recoiled and spread it's wings to meet the Eagle that saved it's life in the sky. The other Eagle was just as beautiful as the Black one. It's feathers were the colour of Onyx, and in the sunlight, they should several other colours as well, dark purple and brown, hiddden underneath the dark primary colours of the feathers. Together, the Eagles attacked. The Serpent didn't have a chance, it was attacked by both Eagles. Their claws raked it's eyes out and ripped off it's skin. Finally, the Serpent lay on the grass, beaten and broken. The Eagles cried in victory. Then, the eagles disappeared. I was left in the field alone. I looked down, but rather than just being a disembodied spirit, I had a physical form, I could see legs, a body and arms when I looked down. "Hello my child." A voice said. I turned to face the voice. She stood infront of me, she was tall and graceful. Her hair was fair, somewhere between blonde and white and her eyes were so bright that it made it hard to look at them, or even to tell what their colour was. "Hemera?" I asked, because I have never seen my mother before. The goddess smiled. "Yes my child. I am Hemera." "Oh." Suddently, my head went blank. What were you supposed to do when you meet a goddess? Bow? Kneel? "Uh...hi?" I said unable to think of anything esle to say. The Goddess of the day just smiled. "Yes I know it is weird. Your first meeting with a god, though I do not think Dionysus would count it that catergory." I let out a short laugh. "So..uhmm..mom, why did you call me?" "To send you a message." "You sent me this dream?" Hemera nodded. "This dream and the one before. I take it you understand them?" "Sort of." "Well these are the outcomes of the battle ahead. And now since you know them, you must choose which outcome you want to happen." "I don't understand." "Alone, Christopher will never be able to destroy Darius, as you saw from your first dream. But with help, with teamwork, he will be able to rid of Darius." "So your saying, that to beat Darius we have to work together?" The goddess nodded. "That also means you have to stop keeping your distance from him." "Why should I? He said it himself, he doesn't want me. He just treats me as a toy!" I said, crossing my arms. Hemera sighed. "Is that what you really think? Do you know that as you sleep, he is at your bed draining his energy to heal you?" I didn't know who to answer that question. Hemera continued, "He keeps you away because he does not want you to get hurt. He's last girlfriend, was killed because people wanted to use her to get to him. He does not want the same happen to you." "I didn't know that." I admitted. "My brother is smarter than you think Theresa." I felt weird when Hemera called Christopher her brother. It was weird to think I was in love with my uncle. "Yes mom." I said. "Good. Now wake, I believe the two of you have alot to say to each other." Hemera said, and waved her hand. My dream began to crumble as I woke up. ------------------ My eyes opened and I stared at the unfamiliar ceiling. I blinked hard and tried to get my bearings. I remembered, I was shot, it was hard to breathe. But it wasn't now, I could breathe just fine. I felt a warm hand in mine and I turned my attention to it. It was Christopher, there just as my mother had said. He was pale and looked very, very tired. Yet he looked so peaceful. I was almost disappointed when he woke up. When he did, the first thing he realise was that he was still holding my hand and quickly let go. "Sorry." He said. I only looked at him. He stood up and said, "I should go. Sorry I disturbed you." He said, with no hint of sarcasm or pride in his voice. Infact he sounded...broken. "Christopher wait!" I said. Christopher froze in his tracks. He turned around to face me. "Yes?" I noticed his eyes, they had always looked cold to me, now I saw vulnerability in them. Like fragile glass, he could break any second. "I know why you did those things, why you said those things to me. You thought you were keeping me safe. But I don't care about being safe. I want to be with you." I said. Christopher kept quiet for what seemed like a full minute, then he said. "Sometimes what we want is not what's best for us." "I know, but it doesn't make me want it any less." I sat up, Christopher's eyes went to my chest then quickly looked away, his cheeks red. I looked down and saw that my chest was naked, it was only covered by the bandages that covered my wounds. Instinctively, my arms flew to my chest trying to cover it. Then I noticed, that he had bandages around his chest too. I remembered what Hemera had said, he drained his powers to heal my wounds, which probably meant he had no more energy to heal his. I felt drawn to him, I wanted to put my hands on his chest and heal his wounds, but I stopped myself. I heard Christopher sigh. "Tessa, if you want to say something, just say it. I'm tired." Which was true, he did sound tired. There was no hint of irritation in his voice. "I want to say what I've always been trying to say. I want you." I said. Christopher stepped forward, he reached his hand out, to touch my face. "Really? "Yes really." I said. Slowly he leaned forward, threatening to kiss me. Part of me wanted to, I wanted to kiss him, just him and me, no one esle to disturb us. Then I stuck a hand out to put it on his chest, stopping his advance. "As much as I want you. I can't forgive what you did to me. Your hurt me Christopher." I said, looking directly into his eyes. If I was expecting shock on his face, I didn't get it. His expression didn't change, but the looked disappointed. "I thought so. Looks like my plan worked then. I got you to hate me." He said. But I don't hate you. ''I wanted to say, but the words didn't seem to come out. Slowly he stood up and walked towards the door. "Christopher!" I said again. "What now?" There was irritation in his voice now. "Where are you going to go sleep?" "Outside with Mike." "This is your house right? Don't you have like a bed?" I wondered if there were health issues for someone who slept on sofas too much. "Yeah, I do. Your sleeping on it." He said. I looked around, the room and realised he was right. The walls were blue, remembering that blue was his favourite colour, the only things in the room were the bed I was sleeping on, the table in the corner that had books stacked on it and a closet. There were no posters on the walls, it was very simple and dark. In other words, it was definately Christopher's room. "Yeah, I haven't been here in a long time. It needs a makeover." He said, drawing my attention to him, he had a cocky smile on his face. "This is your bed right?" I asked. "Yes." "Then who am I to stop you from sleeping on it?" Christopher raised his eyebrows. "You want me to sleep on the bed with you?" He asked. I remembered that a few days ago he had asked me the exact same question. I answered with an embarrassing answer, but now I knew exactly what my answer was. I moved aside to make space for him. "Yes, I do." A look of surprised flashed across his face. "What are you waiting for?" I said to him. The look of surprise disappeared from his face. He walked towards the bed, he lifted the covers and laid beside me. First we just looked at each other, face to face. Then, Christopher said. "Well goodnight." He closed his eyes. I spent a few more moments just staring at him. I turned my attention to the wound on his chest, I put my arm on it and focused light energy and slowly it healed. Christopher took a deep breath, then said, without opening his eyes. "Thanks, the dumb thing has been bothering me for the whole day." "Your welcome." I said then paused. "Christopher?" Christopher opened his eyes to look at me. "Yes?" "I may not forgive you, but I still want you." I shifted myself closer to him. I looked into his eyes, the vulnerability was still there is his eyes, but some of his coldness had returned. "Tessa, do you know your the most confusing girl ever?" He admitted. "Well you should've thought of that before you signed on the the package." I said and smiled. I bent forward and he did the same. We kissed, but only briefly. I leaned forward and placed my head on his chest. His arm went around me and he put his fingers through my hair. "Goodnight Tessa." "Goodnight Gothic Boy." I could feel his vibration of his chest as he laughed. I heard his breath turn steady and heavy and I knew that he was already asleep. I looked at his chest, where bandages covered his chest, just like mine. I never felt so relaxed, in his arms, I always felt safe there. Finally my eyelids grew heavy as I fell asleep. Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 31|Next Chapter---->]] '''Author's Note:' Credit goes to Tsubasafan101 for the description of Hemera. Archie:Being normal is overrated 16:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page